Don't go home
by Faerie-Keys
Summary: A conversation between Gajeel and Levy, in which Gajeel wants Levy to stay with him, she asks why, and he tells her a song. Based on the song don't go home by, G-Dragon and T.O.P.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is for the people who like K-pop or GaLe, I've used the song don't go home, by GD and TOP, which you should listen too, but here!

* * *

><p>'Gajeel, I'd better get home..' Levy said with a half hearted smile.<p>

'No...' Gajeel said.

'Why not?' She said packing her things.

(Here comes the song!)

**_'Don't go home, baby, I have a present here for you._**' He said

'But babe, its getting really cold out side! Why all of a sudden-' She said

_**Don't go home, baby, to be honest, I'm not used to it either, sweetheart.**_He said.

'Gajeel..'

In Gajeel's head...

_**I hate this awkward atmosphere.  
>Has the clock's second hand always been this loud?<br>I only hear the sound of saliva going down my throat.  
>What should I say?<strong>_

'Gajeel, I'd love to stay but..'

_**Look, baby, I only want to greet the morning with you.  
>Before this night is over, our own secret party.<br>But you're like Cinderella, you want to go home once the clock strikes midnight.  
>Lonely nights are long, callin' up your parents.<strong>_

'You..' She giggled

**_I act strong but it bothers me.  
>SOS, there's no progress.<br>Oh, wait a second, why am I like this?  
>Am I drunk?<br>I'm getting dizzy, I'm falling asleep._**

**_Don't go home, baby, I have a present here for you._**

**_Don't go home, baby, to be honest, I'm not used to it either, sweetheart._**

I**_t's the first time since we've met, your family is strict, I'm scared but excited as well._**

**_Phone's on vibrate, a bad sign._**

**_Doorbell goes ding dong, a sign to escape, bingo._**

**_I need to reassure her so that I can convince her with a realistic excuse._**

**_The prettiest fiancée in the world, with you on that green field._**

**_I'm usually wild, but now I'm soft._**

**_I can't say anything, I can't take responsibility._**

****'Fine, Gajeel, have it your way!' She said, looking rather strict.

'I prefer your version any ways!' She said breaking into laughter.

* * *

><p>Awwww, kawaiii!<p>

For the song, it is actually called don't go home, and I do not own Fairy Tail, neither do I the song, for Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and don't go home is a song, sung by G-Dragon and T.O.P. Thank you!

**_LOVE,_**

****_Faerie-Keys_


	2. Chapter 2

I meant for this to be a one shot, however, this song also a feeling of what happened when Levy left...Drunk

* * *

><p>Finally, Levy left. The next morning, Levy and Gajeel had breakfast.<p>

'So,' Levy began, 'How was the night? Usually, you seem insecure when I'm not there.' She asked

'Fine.' He replied, however Gajeel had some...distress...

* * *

><p>*<em>After one too many bottles with Lily* <em>'_Y'know, Lily, lemme tell ya..'_

**_I wanna be drunk when I wake up,_**

**_ On the right side of the wrong bed, _**

**_And every excuse I made up, _**

**_Tell you the truth I hate, What didn't kill me, _**

**_it never made me stronger at all,  
><em>**

**_Love will scar your makeup lip sticks to me, _**

**_So now I'll maybe lean back there _**

**_I'm sat here, wishing I was sober, _**

**_I know i'll never hold you like I used to  
><em>**

**_But our house gets cold when you cut the heating, _**

**_Without you to hold i'll be freezing, _**

**_Can't rely on my heart to beat it _**

**_Cause you take part of it every evening, _**

**_Take words out of my mouth just from breathing, _**

**_Replace with phrases like 'when you leaving me?' Should I, Should I,  
><em>**

**_Maybe I'll get drunk, again I'll be drunk, again, I'll be drunk, again _**

**_To feel a little loo-ouveee. Again  
><em>**

**_On cold days Coldplay's out like the band's name_**

**_ I know i cant heal things with a handshake _**

**_You know i can change, as I began saying _**

**_You cut me wide open like a landscape _**

**_Open bottles of beer but never champagne _**

**_To applaud you with the sound that my hands make  
><em>**

**_Should I? Should I? _**

**_Maybe I'll get drunk,again I'll be drunk, again I'll be drunk, again To feel a little love_**

**_I'm just drunk, again_**


End file.
